Atelier
The Workshop feature offers two main functions. It is handled by Drunken Falcon and is located beside the Storage Icon in the Inventory Section of your character. It was implemented in the early Winter Patch 2015. This feature allows the player to Salvage items to acquire a random Jewel of grade A-SS. Upon accumulating 30,000 Salvage Points presented through a gauge, a random Jewel is procured. The player may claim the jewel immediately or leave it in the slot until the gauge is filled once again. Make sure to claim your Jewel before that. The player may also choose to Combine current equipment. For a cost of gold, two pieces of equipment of the same type and grade can be combined into a new piece with random stats in return. Combines will always cost gold and require the same grade of ranks from your Equipment. Skill Cards may also be combined, with a gold cost and four Skill Cards of the same grade. The type of the Cards can differ and the outcome is random. Combine This function of the Workshop will allow the combination of equipment or cards, each with their respective requirements and methods. Equipment Combine This allows you to combine two same piece of equipment to produce another same piece of equipment with newly generated random stats. This function is very useful when players pursue a great combination of stats or max value stats. Players can turn 2 useless gears into a new random one. *Both items must be exactly the same piece. The stats and enhancement are not required. *Combining will cost gold. When it comes to U gear, it's quite expensive. *The newly produced item will always have random stats. *Accessories cannot be combined. Skill Cards Combine This combine type allows 4 skill cards of the same grade to be combined into a random skill card of a higher grade. Cards can be of different types but must be the same grade. The new card will always be random but will be one grade higher than those of the combined cards. For example: 4 S grade skill cards will procure 1 random SS grade card. When it comes to U cards, only 2 U cards are required as material to create a random U card and there is 25% chance(to be confirmed) to get a random dual U card. Dual cards as material ain't any special than regular U cards. There is a gold cost for combining, depending on the grade of the cards used. Salvage This function makes use of unnecessary items to procure a random jewel of grade A-SSS. Items can be salvaged for points which will then fill up a gauge. There are no salvaging costs. The point system is designed so that items of higher levels and grades will result in more points than lower grade items. You can use the system to clean up your storage. Salvageable items are everything you can find in inventory including costumes. After selecting this feature, the player can then select the items to be salvaged to gain points. Note that locked items will not be salvageable and that a warning will be given if SSS-U items are being selected for salvage. When the Gauge is filled with a maximum of 30,000 points, you will receive one random jewel of grade A-SSS which can be redeemed anytime. It is safe to acquire more than the max number of points as they will be carried over onto the next bar. Magic System Applying magic to the weapons can be done through the use of Magic Scrolls and the Magic System. Follow this link to read more about Magic System.